The monsters within us
by passionrulesme
Summary: Kurt has a nightmare at Blaine's house except this time there's more to it than meets the eye... Rated M for mentions of rape.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm practising my angst writing and as you can probably see I suck at it! Reviews would really help please. You have no idea how happy I get when I get the e-mail that I've got a review. So yeah, enjoy. Dedicated to ****Matisse****, hang in there beautiful :) P.S if people like it then I'll do a chapter two :D x**

Blaine felt a blunt repetitive pain on the bottom half of his leg. Although he was only half away he pulled himself up into a sitting position on his bed and turned to see Kurt. Tossing and turning in Blaine's bed, Blaine could see the duvet wrapped around his leg and his was kicking. Hard. Kurt was shouting and screaming at the top of his lungs. Thankfully, his parents or Coop weren't home. They hadn't been having sex or anything, they just loved spending all the time they could together. As soon as he was fully awake, he turned to Kurt. Shaking his shoulder to wake him, Blaine tried to sooth him. Kurt's nightmares had been more and more frequent. Although Blaine and Kurt didn't sleep together often, Kurt would call Blaine up no matter what time and Blaine would try to calm him down. It frustrated Blaine so much that most of the time he couldn't be there to hold Kurt, he hated not being there for him.

"Kurt. Kurt, wake up" Kurt's eyes shot open like a couple of bullets being shot out of a gun. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder however Kurt shifted as soon as Blaine's skin made contact with Kurt's shirt and moved back a far as he could from Blaine.

"No! I'm sorry! I tried to stop it! I did!" Kurt broke down in tears and sobs. Blaine had never seen him this bad, he looked dreadful. Tears streaming down his face like speeding cars, his mouth gaping open, his face red and he looked genuinely terrified. This was bad, very bad.

"Kurt what's wrong? It's me Blaine. You were having a bad dream. It's alright baby, I've got you" Blaine tried to take Kurt's hand but Kurt jumped out of the bed.

"No! I'm sorry! Please don't do this! I'm a terrible person!" Kurt sobbed. If Blaine's heart wasn't broken then it was now. Did Kurt really think that?

"Kurt you were just dreaming, you've done nothing wrong" Blaine said standing from the bed in front of his shaking boyfriend.

"Kurt, I love you. You're not a terrible person. Please talk to me" Kurt practically fell in Blaine's arms and buried his neck into Blaine's shoulder, each sob gaining more and more volume. Blaine put his arms around Kurt, cradling him like a new born baby and hushing his sobs.

"It's okay, I've got you" Kurt continued to sob into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine sat Kurt down on the bed. Kurt leant his head to the side on Blaine and continued to let the tears pour like two waterfalls as he sobbed even louder.

"Was it another Karofsky dream?" Kurt nodded in agreement. Normally they would be Karofsky dreams and they would always be the same, Karofsky beating Kurt or even worse, Blaine. Although Karofsky had seen the error of his ways and apologised to Kurt for everything he had done the memories were still there. But Kurt never got that upset about them so Blaine couldn't help but think there was more to it.

"Kurt. You have to tell me what happened"

"No! I can't!" Kurt jumped off the bed and glared at Blaine like he had just said he'd murdered someone. Blaine got up and stood before him.

"Kurt I want to help you. But I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong. It's killing me to see you like this, like I can't do anything to stop it" Blaine's eyes were also welling up with tears as he took Kurt's hands.

"You don't deserve all of this. You don't deserve having to wake up in the middle of the night because of me. I'm a terrible person Blaine..."

"Stop it" Blaine took a hold of the side of Kurt's arms which were hanging by his side.

"Stop it, okay? You are not a terrible person, I still love you and you have done nothing wrong" Kurt started to look a little terrified of Blaine; with the vulnerable state he was in even a baby kitten seemed intimidating.

"I'm sorry" Blaine pulled Kurt close for a hug, Blaine could feel Kurt squeezing up close to him.

"If you don't want to tell me now, get some sleep then maybe we can talk about it in the morning, yeah?" Kurt nodded as Blaine took his hand and led him to the bed. They both got under the duvet and Blaine cuddled up close to Kurt. Cradling him in his arms once again.

"Blaine...?" Kurt whispered against Blaine.

"Yes?" Blaine replied, just starting to drift off into a deep slumber

"He raped me..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is super short but I have homework and loads of shiz is going on with my friends x**

Blaine's head flew round like a speeding car to see Kurt nestled up and engulfed by the duvet and his teal eyes disappeared behind his eyelids. Did Kurt really just say that?

"Kurt? Is that really what happened?" Kurt brought himself up into a sitting position at the head of the bed. He said nothing, just nodded as tears began to stream down his face again. Blaine's mouth was gaping open in disbelief.

"I remember it was a while back. I dreamed it was when I went to confront Karofsky about bullying me. Except this time he didn't kiss me...He raped me" Kurt was quivering, his breath shaking and his eyes began to fill up with tears again. Blaine pulled him close as he cried.

"Kurt I'm so sorry" Blaine could barely get his words out, the idea of Kurt going through that even if it was just a dream crushed him.

"I tried to stop him! I did!" Kurt sobbed as Blaine pulled him closer into his embrace.

"I know, I know" He began to rock Kurt in his arms, just like his mother use to do when he had a nightmare when he was little.

"It's okay Kurt, I've got you" Blaine felt a tear trickle down his cheek as he clutched on to Kurt for dear life.

"Blaine...There's more" Kurt said shamefully. Blaine's head lowered to see his boyfriend, not even able to eye contact with the beautiful boy holding him.

"I-I went to tell you what happened...And you weren't happy. Y-You said that I asked for it, and you called me a whore and a slut and left me alone to face Karofsky. You woke me up shortly after that. That's why I'm such a terrible person" Did Blaine really just hear that with his very own ears? The love of his life confessing to him that he dreamed that he would actually re-act that way to Kurt getting raped.

Blaine could hear Kurt sniffling as soft sobs began to leave his peach lips.

"You're not a terrible person Kurt. It's not your fault, you can't control what you dream" Kurt's breathing became more and more frequent as he leant he head against Blaine, taking in his warmth.

"Kurt, you know I would never re-act like that right?" Kurt didn't respond or even moved. His eyes were stuck to one spot on the duvet. Blaine just looked disappointed on the outside however on the inside he was crumbling, his heart shattered into a billion tiny pieces.

"Kurt..." Blaine's voice cracked as he managed to croak out one word. Kurt's breath quivered as Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand and turned his face to bring him eye to eye with Blaine.

"You know I would never hurt you right?" Kurt's eyes began to water up again as he quirkily nodded at Blaine, desperately trying to escape Blaine's gaze but no luck.

"Why do you think I would do that? Don't you think I love you?" Blaine asked in an innocent voice, almost pleading Kurt to believe he really loved him.

"Of course I know that but, it's just...Uggh! I don't know how to explain it!" Kurt yelled, frustrated with the world.

"Kurt, listen to me. You are the love of my life, if I ever did purposely hurt you I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Do you understand how much I love you? Too much to hurt you like that. If that did happen even though I hate to think about it Karofsky wouldn't have a second to run. I love you Kurt...I want to protect you" Tears spewed out of Blaine's eyes as he held on to Kurt even tighter. He could hear Kurt's helpless sobs begin again and clutched him even tighter.

"I love you Blaine. I'm so sorry" Kurt said, nestling up to Blaine.

"It's okay; it's not your fault. I love you too Kurt" Blaine said, giving Kurt a slight squeeze. They both slumped back down into bed, Blaine never letting go of his beautiful boyfriend as the pair drifted off into a deep slumber...


End file.
